SPY OF FBI
by uke sasuke
Summary: Naruto,Gaara,Kakashi dan Kisame mendapat tugas yang berbahaya yaitu jadi mata-mata di sekolah yang di curagai merupakan target kejahatan Orochimaru.Bisakah mereka menuntaskan tugas ini dan tidak jatuh cinta? narusasu,gaaneji,kakairu,kisaita
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: **Hallo, ini fanfic pertama saya, jadi jika banyak kesalahan saya minta maaf.

**WARNING:** playboy naruto, a lot of lemon(lol), kosa kata yang buruk, harap dimaklumin.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! NARUTO IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

"Italics"= talking

Story!

" Hari ini kita ada misi penting yang harus dilaksanakan!" jelas Tsunade yang duduk menghadap anggotanya.

Anggotanya terdiri dari Gaara yang pasif, Kisame lagi makan pocky, Kakashi yang asyik baca icha-icha sambil tersenyum gak jelas dan beberapa anggota adalah FBI elit dan terlatih

"Saya berharap semua sudah hadir di sini **dan memperhatikan penjelasan** **saya**!!!" bentak Tsunade, membuat Gaara, Kakashi dan Kisame menghentikan kegiatan masing-masing untuk focus pada pimpinan mereka.

"um, sebernarnya satu orang lagi belum datang, hehehe" nervous Kisame melihat wajah pemimipinnya yang marah

" Dan siapa itu?" geram Tsunade

"Uzumaki Naruto"jawab Kakashi sekenanya

"Anak itu, tidak pernah disiplin" marah Tsunade " Diakan tau kalau kita ada rapat penting" lanjutnya lagi

Right on clue seseorang mengetuk pintu

"Masuk" balas Tsunade, tidak beberapa lama seorang laki-laki tinggi masuk, rambutnya pirang spikey, kulit tan dan bermata biru Naruto

"Selamat pagi Tsunade san" sapa Naruto santai

"Kau terlambat dan ini sudah siang" balas Tsunade dingin

"Oh, hehehe tadi malam aku banyak kegiatan" nervous Naruto

" Kegiatan pergi ke klub mabuk, pulang dini hari sambil bawa gadis gitu?" bentak pemimpinnya, yang lainnya hanya tertawa melihat wajah Naruto yang ketakutan

"**DIAM" **jerit Tsunade marah sukses membuat ruangan jadi hening, tidak ada yang berani bergerak ataupun bersuara.

Setelah menenangkan dirinya dia melanjutkan " ada laporan yang mengatakan Orochimaru akan melakukan kejahatan di Academic Bussiness Scholl, dimana para orangtua siswa adalah pengusaha sukses"

" Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" sela Gaara monoton

" Saya mau kalian menginvestigasi kegiatan Orochimaru, laporan mengatakan dia memasukkan beberapa anggotanya dalam sekolah itu" jelas Tsunade.

"Jadi siapa yang bertugas dalam misi ini? Tanya Kisame,

"Dalam misi ini saya hanya butuh empat orang" jawab Tsunade, mendengar perkataan ini banyak yang berusaha sembunyi, agar tidak terpilih. Melihat ini Tsunade hanya tertawa evil.

"saya putuskan Gaara, Kisame, Kakashi dan Naruto untuk melaksanakan misi ini" katanya senang, yang dipanggil hanya melongo tidak percaya. Kenapa Tsunade memilih mereka, itu karna mereka orang yang paling malas,dan cuek terhadap misi apapun tetapi mereka merupakan anggota terbaik.

di Setelah rapat selesai, semua meninggalkan ruangan dengan lega, kecuali empat orang dan pemimpin mereka tinggal ruangan untuk membahas rencana selanjutnya. Well sebenarnya Tsunade yang bersemangat menjelaskan sedangkan anggotanya berusaha memberikan alasan kenapa mereka tidak bisa menerima tugas ini.

Seperti " Aku harus memberi makan lumba-lumbaku" alasan Kakashi

" Saya yang akan menggantikannya" jawab Tsunade

" Siapa nanti yang menjaga ikan pausku?" alasan Kisame

" Akan saya kembalikan ke laut" sadis Tsunade membuat Kisame merengek-rengek gak rela

"Aku ada janji dengan pacarku" alasan Naruto

" Pacarmu yang keberapa huh?, apa kau mau aku beritahu mereka kalau kau itu a player? Membuat Naruto takut

"………" Gaara

"……." Tsunade

" Ya, karna sudah tidak ada lagi, kita kembali ke **MISI KITA IYAKAN!"** ancam Tsunade

" Hai.." semua menjawab cepat

"Bagus, seperti yang saya jelaskan tadi, saya mau kalian jadi mata-mata di sekolah itu"

"Bagaimana kami bisa masuk ke sana?" Tanya Kakashi malas

"Kakek tua ini benar bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Naruto pura-pura karna dia hanya mau mengejek Kakashi, Tsunade dan Gaara berusaha menahan tawa, sedangkan Kisame sudah tertawa keras di lantai.

" Kau panggil apa Naruto" ancam Kakashi marah sambil memelototi Naruto dan Kisame.

" Kakek tua kan rambutmu udah putih semua" jawab Naruto 'polos' berusaha menyembunyikan senyum jahilnya

Sukses membuat Tsunade dan Gaara tertawa.

"puft , sudah cukup kita harus serius" perintah Tsunade menghentikan Kakashi untuk menyerang Naruto, Kisame sudah berdiri memasang muka serius.

" Saya sudah memikirkan bagaimana kalian masuk" kata Tsunade tenang, anggotanya hanya melihat saja tanpa berbicara menunggu keterangan selanjutnya.

" Gaara dan Naruto menyamar sebagai siswa, sedangkan Kakashi dan Kisame sebagai guru" terang Tsunade menunggu reaksi dari anggotanya, 1..2..3

"**Apa''** jerit mereka bersamaan dengan wajah tidak percaya, ah betapa senangnya Tsunade jadi pemimpin.

"tta-tapi bagaimana kami bisa mengerti pelajaran sekolah? Tanya Naruto depresi

"Dan lagi umur kami berbeda dengan mereka" tambah Gaara

" Kalian masih 20 tahun, hanya beda 3 tahun dengan mereka jadi tidak kelihatan perbedaannya, kalau masalah pelajaran kepala sekolah akan membantu kalian"

"bagaimana dengan kami, aku tidak tau caranya jadi guru" keluh Kisame, yang langsung disetujui Kakashi

"kan ada buku cara jadi guru yang baik" jawab Tsunade seenaknya dan mengambil botol sake dari laci meja.

Naruto dan yang lainnya berusaha untuk tidak mengutuk pemimpinnya keras-keras, karna itu akan berakibat fatal terhadap keselamatan mereka.

" Kalian akan tinggal bersama di apartemen yang sudah di sediakan, jadi biasakan tuk hidup bersama dengan akur"

"Aku bisa kok cari rumah sendiri" sela Naruto

"Oh, biar kau bisa pergi ke klub tiap malam gitu dan bolos sekolah" geram Tsunade

"Eh, bukan begitu aku kan hanya bercanda" ngeles Naruto

"Saya tidak peduli kegiaatan kalian, tapi yang mau misi ini sukses, mengerti!!" gertak Tsunade

"Yes ma'am" seru mereka

"Kapan kami akan beraksi? Tanya Gaara

"Besok jam 7 pagi kalian harus sudah tiba di Sekolah, tidak ada yang boleh telat!!!" sambil memandang Kakashi dan Naruto, yang di pandang hanya tertawa nervous.

"Sekarang bubar dan bersiap-siap untuk besok" perintah Tsunade tidak sabar untuk minum sake, tidak disuruh dua kali mereka langsung keluar. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Apa lagi Naruto? Tanya Tsunade kesal karna di ganggu minum

"Boleh aku minta satu botol saja" harap Naruto, jawabannya hanya botol kosong yang melayang melewati kepalanya dan mengenai dinding.

"Aku rasa tidak" takut Naruto dan lari dari ruangan itu.

**To be continued..**

**Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

Makasih ya buat yang review, dan maaf kalo penulisan dan peletakan tanda baca salah

Dari dulu di sekolah selalu aja itu yang kurang.

**NARUTO IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Story

Jam 7 pagi semua sudah berkumpul di lapangan depan kantor FBI, kecuali empat orang yang belum juga muncul, melihat ini Tsunade hanya ngomel-ngomel gak jelas, membuat anggotanya sedikit agak menjauh darinya.

Setelah hampir sejam menunggu akhirnya empat orang itu datang secara bersamaan, Tsunade yakin mereka sengaja datang terlambat untuk menghindari tugas ini, tapi dia tak akan membiakan mereka menang.

"Sorry Tsunade san tadi kami terjebak macet" alasan Kakashi sambil membaca buku pornonya yang langsung diiyakan oleh temannya, tapi Tsunade tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kalian bisa sama berangkat?" Tanya Tsunade curiga

"Tadi malam kami semua nginap di rumah Kakashi" jelas Naruto

"Ngapain kalian di rumahnya?"

"Mendiskusikan tentang rencana penyamaran ini" kali ini Kisame yang menjawab, sedangkan Gaara hanya menganggukkan kepala saja. Tsunade tetap tidak percaya alasan mereka, tapi untuk kali ini dia membiarkannya.

"Ya sudahlah, saya sudah menghubungi kepala sekolah, dan dia mengatakan kalian boleh masuk hari ini juga"

"Oh, dan juga saya sudah menyiapkan peralatan canggih untuk kalian" senyum Tsunade melihat mereka jadi lebih tertarik pada tugas ini.

"Huh?"

Tsunade memberi isyarat pada dua anggotanya yang masing-masing memegang dua koper agar memberikan pada keempat pemuda itu, Tsunade menyuruh mereka membukanya.

"Waw! ini sangat hebat " takjub Naruto

"Apakah ini benar-benar untuk kami" Kisame yang masih tidak percaya melihat isi kopernya.

Setiap koper berisi dua buah pistol kedap suara, kaca mata laser yang tembus pandang, GSP, jam tangan PDA, kamera video super mini, teropong mini dan headshet kecil.

"Ya, ini seperti yang ada di film 'James Bond' sangat keren" antusias Gaara, yang lain melihat dia heran, karna baru kali ini mereka melihatnya semangat, Gaara jadi salting dan kembali memasang wajah dingin

" Aku juga manusia tau!" katanya dingin, tapi mereka melihat pipinya memerah karna malu, mereka hanya tertawa, tapi Naruto dan Kisame yang paling keras, Gaara memberikan mereka 'death glare' tapi itu tidak mempan malah membuat mereka semakin tertawa jadi dia hanya menghiraukan mereka.

Setelah semua tenang Tsunade kembali serius

" Alat ini akan membantu misi kalian, jangan sampai rusak atau hilang karna itu milik Negara"

"Hai" jawab mereka

"Satu hal lagi karna sekolah itu merupakan sekolah elit dimana para siswanya merupakan anak orang kaya, dan gurunya juga bergaji tinngi, saya akan memberi kalian fasilitas agar kalian sederajat dengan mereka"

Mendengar ini mereka semakin semangat melakukan tugas ini

"Apa itu Tsunade san" Tanya Kakashi tertarik, bukunya sudah terlupakan

Tsunade hanya tersenyum puas karna berhasil memancing ketertarikan mereka, Tsunade berbicara sebentar dihandphonenya, tidak berapa lama dua mobil mewah terpakir di depan mereka. Naruto dan yang lainnya hanya berdiri mematung masih belum memproses apa yang ada di depan mereka.

"Motherfucker shit, this awesome" girang Naruto, dia merupakan campuran Amerika-Jepang , yang lainnya hanya menganggukkan kepala masih dalam keadaan 'shock' berat. Mereka mulai memeriksa mobilnya, di dalam terdapat 4 LCD, 2 loudspeaker dan jok mobil yang terbuat dari kulit. Naruto dan Gaara memilih mobil sport, sedangkan Kakashi dan Kisame memilih BMW.

"Kalian pulang- pergi sekolah akan mengendarai mobil ini"jelas Tsunade, tapi mereka menghiraukannya, mereka masih sibuk mengagumi mobil itu seperti layaknya seorang kekasih, Tsunade hanya mendesah melihat tingkah mereka yang kekanakan.

"DORR" sebuah letusan senjata mengejutkan mereka dan melihat Tsunade yang mengembalikan pistol ke sakunya.

"Apakah saya sudah mendapat perhatian kalian?" Tanya Tsunade geram

"Yes ma'am" jawab mereka kompak

"Nah, Saya mengatakan pada kepsek bahwa kalian merupakan saudara sepupu yang sudah tidak memiliki orangtua" suasana jadi hening karna ini merupakan topik yang tabu. Mereka berempat sejak kecil sudah yatim-piatu, orangtua mereka meninggal karna dibunuh. Wajah mereka hanya kosong menatap Tsunade, membuat dirinya jadi kikuk

"ehm, maaf jika saya mengingatkan kalian pada orangtua masing-masing" sesal Tsunade

"gak apa-apa kok Tsunade san" Naruto serta yang lainnya hanya tersenyum tulus, walaupun Kakashi tidak terlalu jelas karna topeng yang hampir menutupi wajahnya.

"Apalagi kami punya Ibu yang menyayangi kami" tambah Kisame

"huh, siapa" heran Tsunade

" Tentu saja anda Tsunade san, kami semua sudah menganggap anda sebagai Ibu kami" kata Gaara lembut

"kk-ka-lian, bicara apa sih" kata Tsunade terbata-bata, sambil berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar

" Itu benar Tsunade san, atau anda tidak mau jadi Ibu kami" Naruto memelas

" Bodoh, tentu saja kalian anak-anakku yang nakal" tangis Tsunade dan memeluk mereka berempat. Mereka sangat bahagia karna sudah lama tidak mendapatkan pelukan seorang Ibu.

"Saatnya kalian harus pergi" Tsunade mengingatkan setelah pelukan berakhir

"ya waktunya berangkat" jawab Naruto santai

"Kalian harus mendapatkan informasi yang berguna"

"yah, kami mengerti" jawab Naruto tidak sabar , dia ingin secepatnya mencoba mobil barunya

"Ingat hati-hati karna Orochimaru orang yang berbahaya"

"hai" sahut mereka, dan memasuki mobil masing-masing, melambaikan tangan mereka pergi menuju sekolah.

Sesampainya di sekolah, mereka kagum melihat bangunannya yang besar, setelah memakirkan mobil, mereka masuk menemui kepsek, melewati lorong sekolah banyak siswa yang diluar kelas terpesona melihat empat cowok keren dan berusaha mencari perhatian mereka, Kisame, Gaara dan Kakashi hanya menghiraukan mereka sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum merayu sambil mengukur body mereka dengan matanya. Siswa yang melihat senyumnya hampir pingsan, karna senyumnya sangat sexy.

"Bisa tidak sekali saja kau tidak memikirkan seks Naruto'' ketus Gaara

"Naruto tidak memikirkan seks bisa kiamat dunia bro" ejek Kisame

"Hei, kalian hanya cemburu padaku yang bisa menaklukkan para uke dan perempuan"seringai Naruto bangga

"Che, bagiku itu tidak hebat"balas Gaara sengit, Naruto hanya cuek padanya, Kakashi malah sibuk dengan dunianya.

Mereka sudah di depan pintu kepsek, setelah mengetuk pintu, mereka dipersilahkan masuk. Di ruangan itu duduk seorang pria paruh baya

"Apakah kalian siswa dan guru baru yang diceritakan Tsunade?"

"Ya" jawab Kisame

"Saya Sarutobi kepala sekolah ini"

"Selamat pagi Sarutobi san" salam mereka sambil membungkukkan badan memberi hormat

"Ah, yang mana siswa dan yang mana gurunya?"

"Persilahkan kami memperkenalkan diri, Saya Hatake Kakashi mengajar Sejarah"

"Saya Hoshikage Kisame mengajar Ekonomi"

" Saya Sabaku Gaara siswa baru"

"Saya Uzumaki Naruto siswa baru juga"

"Selamat bergabung di Academic Bussiness Scholl" sambut Sarutobi hangat,

"Iruka tolong keruangan saya sebentar!" panggil Sarutobi melalui intercom, tidak lama kemudian seorang pria muda masuk, 'My God' napas Kakashi tercekat ditenggorokannyamelihat pemuda manis yang ada di depannya

"Ada perlu apa Sarutobi san?" Tanya Iruka sambil melirik keempat pria asing 'mereka tampan' pikir Iruka tapi matanya tertuju pada Kakashi, dan tersipu malu lalu memalingkan wajah 'kenapa dia melihat aku seperti itu' pikir Iruka jadi salah tingkah.

'Suaranya sangat merdu' pikir Kakashi, dan mulai membayangkan hal-hal indah bersamanya, ketiga temannya yang melihat adegan ini berusaha tidak tertawa karna melihat 'dreamy eyes' Kakashi dan kikuk Iruka.

"Tolong berikan mereka seragam" menunjuk Gaara dan Naruto " Lalu berikan jadwal belajar mereka semua, yang terakhir antarkan mereka ke kelasnya!" perintah Sarutobi

"Hai Sarutobi san" lalu mereka pergi mengikuti Iruka

"Jadi Iruka chan udah berapa lama bekerja disini?" Tanya Kakashi

"3 tahun dan tolong jangan panggil saya begitu" kata Iruka berusaha marah karna wajahnya yang memerah malu

"Ah, berarti udah mengenal lokasi sekolah ini dong" tebak Kakashi

"Bisa dibilang begitu" jawab Iruka pelan

"Jadi aku bisa minta tolong sama kamu kan?" harap Kakashi biar bisa lebih mengenal lelaki manis ini

"Tentu" polos Iruka, yang lainnya hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dan membiarkan Kakashi mendekati Iruka

"Nah ini seragam kalian" kata Iruka setelah mereka sampai di ruangan logistic tempat penyimpanan barang dan adminitrasi, Iruka lalu mengambil dua bungkus plastic berisi pakaian dan menyerahkannya pada Gaara serta Naruto, seragamnya terdiri dari kemeja putih, celana hitam dan blazer biru.

"Saya harap ini muat untuk kalian, ini udah ukuran besar"kata Iruka lembut "badan kalian berbeda dengan siswa pada umunnya" lanjutnya lagi, melihat postur mereka yang tinggi dan berotot.

"Ini karna kami sering ke gym" jelas Naruto

"Oh, ayo kita lihat jadwal belajar kalian" melangkah ke depan komputer yang ada disitu, Iruka mengetik sebentar lalu mencetak empat lembar kertas dan membagikannya

" Naruto, Gaara kalian punya jadwal yang sama, sedangkan Kisame dan Kakashi sekarang memiliki jam kosong" Iruka menjelaskan

" sepertinya kalian harus masuk kelas Jiraya sekarang" kata Iruka menunjuk Naruto dan Gaara

"Mari saya tunjukkan ruangannya" mereka berjalan melewati ruangan yang kosong dan naik ke lantai dua

"Nah, ini ruangan kalian" mereka berdiri di depan pintu bernomor 204, saat Iruka hendak mengetuk pintu, Kakashi menghentikannya

" Bisa kami berbicara sebentar" permisi Kisame

"Boleh saja" Iruka lalu berjalan agak menjauh dari empat 'saudara' itu

"Naruto, Gaara kalian tau apa yang harus dilakukan iyakan?" Tanya Kakashi serius

" Che,tentu saja" jawab Naruto kesal

"Ini serius Naruto!" tegas Kisame

"Grrrrr, aku tau" Naruto menggertakkan giginya

" Baiklah, aku mau kalian berbaur dengan mereka, sekalian melihat gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan" jelas Kakashi

" Sama juga dengan kalian" Gaara tidak mau kalah

"Pasti" yakin Kisame

"Iruka kami sudah selesai , sekarang tolong antarkan kami ke kantor guru!" pinta Kakashi disertai senyum

"Iya, mari dan semoga harimu menyenangkan Naruto, Gaara" Iruka tersenyum ramah

" Trimakasih , Iruka san" balas Naruto, lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Gaara sendirian

"Hah, semoga mereka bisa menerima kita" kata Naruto dan mengetuk pintu

"Masuk!" sahut guru yang ada di dalam

"Well, here we go!" memutar kenop pintu dan memasuki kelas.

Sementara di dalam kelas banyak siswa yang membicarakan tentang siswa baru yang keren, hanya beberapa yang tidak tertarik dengan gossip itu.

Mereka merupakan kelompok anak paling kaya dan pintar di sekolah ini, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Neji, Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Hinata, dan yang terakhir Inuzuka Kiba, dia tidak pintar tapi karna berpacaran dengan Hinata membuatnya juga di hormati. Mereka juga berteman sejak kecil.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru malas dan melanjutkan tidurnya

"Ino apa sih yang kau lihat dari Shikamaru" ejek Sakura

"Aku juga gak tau" balas Ino cuek

"Memang apa hebatnya sih anak baru itu, gak akan ada yang menandingi ketampanan Sasukekun" mimpi Sakura sambil melirik pria impiannya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah bungsu dari dua bersaudara, Uchiha Itachi adalah anak pertama, keluarga Uchiha merupakan keluarga terkaya di Jepang, sangat misterius dan tampan, banyak wanita bahkan pria tergila-gila pada mereka.

"Ih, kapan sih kau berhenti mengejar Sasuke, dia gak tertarik tuh samamu" sadis Ino

"Apa salahnya mencoba" keras kepala Sakura, Ino hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Sementara Sasuke dan Neji tidak peduli sama sekali dengan situasi kelas

"Mereka akan menambah daftar orang bodoh di sekolah ini" kata Sasuke datar

" Iya" Neji setuju, dan mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan guru mereka, sementara guru itu asyik membuka majalah playboy yang berisi gambar wanita berpakaian bikini dengan wajah memerah dan senyum gak jelas, Jiraya merupakan guru 'pervert' di sekolah.

Ketukan pintu membuat siswa yang bergosip jadi diam, membuat Sasuke dan temannya melihat ke pintu bahkan Shikamaru bangun dari tidurnya

"Masuk" sahut Jiraya, tidak berapa lama dua pemuda memasuki ruangan itu, yang satu berambut merah sedangkan yang lain pirang, banyak yang membelalakkan matanya menatap dua cowok super keren.

"Kalian pasti siswa baru ya?" Tanya Jiraya, Naruto, Gaara hannya menganggukkan kepala

"Oh, selamat datang! Tolong perkenalkan diri"

"Sabakhu Gaara" monotone tapi sexy

" Uzumaki Naruto senang berkenalan dengan kalian" baritone disertai senyum mautnya membuat wajah beberapa siswa merah tomat.

" Perkenalkan saya Jiraya guru bahasa Inggris kalian dan juga penulis seri Icha-Icha Paradise" kata Jiraya bangga

"Kakashi akan senang melihat anda" bisik Naruto pelan " Dia penggemar buku anda" lanjutnya lagi masih berbisik

"Benarkah" semangat Jiraya, Naruto mengangguk pelan

"Aku bisa memberi inspirasi pada buku anda" pervert Naruto

"Apa kami bisa duduk?" Gaara memotong pembicaraan mereka yang mesum, dia heran kenapa bisa bekerja dengan orang-orang mesum, Kisame, Kakashi dan yang paling parah Naruto di tambah dengan Jiraya, dia yakin jika mereka berkumpul pasti dunia akan kacau.

" Oh, silahkan hehehe" Jirawa tertawa gugup melihat pandangan dingin Gaara, lalu dia menarik Naruto ke meja kosong paling belakang sebelum Naruto sukses mengambil majalah Jiraya.

" Sial dikit lagi tadi" Naruto memandang Gaara kesal

"Ingat kita punya misi" bisik Gaara, Naruto hanya mendengus marah, tapi moodnya kembali baik setelah menangkap tatapan menggoda dari beberapa remaja putrid.

'Sepertinya ini akan sangat menyenangkan' pikir Naruto membalas tatapan itu dengan senyum sexy

'benar-benar menyenangkan'


	3. Chapter 3

Sekali lagi beribu minta maaf karna lama update cerita ini.

**Grrrrrrrr 'Naruto punya '**

biar jangan bingung ini usia mereka

Naruto-Gaara : 20tahun

Kakashi-Kisame : 25tahun

Itachi-Iruka : 22tahun

Sasuke dan yang lainnya berusia 17 tahun.

Story

Sudah dua minggu empat 'sepupu' itu berada di sekolah, tapi belum berhasil menemukan hal-hal yang mencurigakan.

Selama dua minggu itu juga para siswa dan guru lainnya melihat perbedaan sifat yang sangat aneh, seperti Naruto yang selalu tidur di kelas, tidak pernah membawa buku pelajaran,selalu telat dan playboy kelas kakap. Seterusnya Kakashi yang selalu juga telat datang dan selalu memakai alasan yang tidak masuk akal, serta hanya membaca buku pornonya dan idolanya Jiraya yang juga terkenal pervert. Lain halnya dengan Kisame yang selalu saja menakuti siswa dengan memamerkan gigi taringnya, dia juga mesum tapi tidak separah Kakashi atau Naruto. Dan yang terakhir Gaara hanya dia yang sedikit normal, pendiam dan lumayan jenius tapi aura membunuhnya yang membuat beberapa siswa takut dengannya.

Gara-gara perbedaan itu yang membuat Naruto dan Gaara beda kelompok, Gaara diterima dikelompok siswa terpopuler dan jenius, sedangkan Naruto bergabung dengan gang pemberontak di sekolah itu.

Saat ini Naruto dan gangnya berada di kantin dengan tingkah seolah mereka pemilik dunia ini.

"Jadi gadis mana yang kau tiduri tadi malam Naruto?" Tanya Suigetsu

"Hmm, aku tidak ingat" jawabnya cuek sambil meminum soda,Suigetsu dan Kimimaro hanya tertawa, kecuali Karin yang merasa terhina sebagai cewek dan Juugo yang memang pendiam.

"Man! Kadang aku iri denganmu bisa menaklukkan para wanita" canda Kimimaro

" Itu yang disebut talenta" Naruto menyombongkan diri

"che, Sakura itu gak bisa kau dapatkan" ejek Karin

" Itu hanya masalah waktu" katanya percaya diri

"Karin hanya cemburu karna Sakura berusaha mendapatkan Sasuke" jelas Suigetsu

"Aku tidak cemburu!" bantah Karin marah

" Bohong" Suigetsu memanas-manasi Karin

"Sekali lagi aku bilang** ..CEMBURU"** teriaknya membuat semua siswa yang ada di kantin melihat kearah mereka, ini membuatnya semakin marah "Jangan ikut campur urusan orang lain!" bentaknya membuat siswa lain langsung kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing.

Para pria yang ada di mejanya hanya memandangnya lucu bahkan Juugo berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya, sedangkan yang lainnya sudah terkekeh pelan. Karin hanya diam dan ngambek

"Bicara tentang Sasuke, setiap kalian bertemu pasti selalu bertengkar" kata Kimimaro pada Naruto

"Mungkin jodoh kali" jawabnya asal

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkunjung sekalian melihat sepupumu" usul Suigetsu dengan seringai jahat yang langsung disetujui.

" Kenapa kita harus membuang waktu dengan mereka?" Tanya Juugo kesal

"Tentu saja bersenang-senang, kita harus menunjukkan pada mereka siapa yang berkuasa di sekolah ini" Suigetsu menerangkan, merekapun langsung menuju ke meja dimana Gaara dan kelompoknya duduk.

Sementara itu Sasuke dan yang lainnya duduk dengan tenang sambil menikmati makanan yang ada di meja

"Jadi hari ini dirumah siapa hari ini kita belajar?" Tanya Kiba pada temannya

"Sejak kapan kau peduli pada sekolah Kiba?" ejek Sakura

"Hei! Aku tidak semalas itu tau" belanya, yang lainnya hanya menghiraukan mereka karna udah biasa melihatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau dirumah Gaara" usul Ino, Gaara hanya memandangnya kesal saat dia hendak menolak, mereka mendengar teriakan marah dari meja Naruto. Gaara hanya mendesah melihat 'sepupunya'

"Wah! Dia menakutkan sama seperti kalian" kata Kiba sambil menunjuk Sakura dan Ino

"Apa kau bilang?"Tanya mereka kompak yang langsung menghajar Kiba, kasihan Hinata yang berusaha membela pacarnya, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru dan Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah mereka.

"Apa kita jadi kumpul di rumah Gaara?" Tanya Shikamaru malas

"Aku keberatan" tolak Gaara, yang lainnya hanya melihatnya meminta penjelasan

"Rumahku berantakan, dan di rumah ada Naruto" katanya monoton

"Aww, kenapa kalau aku ada di rumah Gaara?" Tanya Naruto pura-pura sakit hati sambil menghapus air mata palsunya. Sasuke dan yang lainnya terkejut melihat Naruto serta gangnya yang sudah ada di meja mereka

"Mau apa kau dobe?" Tanya Sasuke marah, dia benci melihat tingkah Naruto yang slengekan dan sesuka hatinya. Naruto hanya mengabaikannya dan duduk diantara dia dan Sakura

"Honey jalan denganku ya!" rayu Naruto pada Sakura sambil melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Sakura dan Sasuke, dia tidak tahu kemarahan yang terpancar dari Sasuke.

" Aku tidak akan pernah mau kencan denganmu" tolak Sakura, gang Naruto hanya tertawa melihat dirinya yang di tolak terang-terangan.

"Tapi ken-" dia tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya karna merasakan aura kematian di sampingnya, Naruto melihat sumber aura itu dan mendapatkan wajah Sasuke yang merah padam menahan amarah, siswa yang ada didekatnya sedikit ketakutan bahkan Gaara bergidik melihat wajah Sasuke 'Semoga Naruto di terima di sisiNya' doa para siswa yang ada di situ.

"uh, umh ada yang salah Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto nervous sambil melepaskan lingkaran lengannya di bahu Sasuke, semenit kemudian kita akan mendengar jerit kesakitan dari Naruto dan 5 menit kemudian kita akan melihat hampir semua guru berusaha menyelamatkan Naruto dari kematian. Setelah insiden itu, mereka berdua dipanggil kepala sekolah ke kantornya, Sarutobi prihatin melihat keaadan Naruto yang di perban, dia sedikit ngeri melihat Sasuke, karna dia di kenal sebagai siswa teladan, tenang dan pintar. Sarutobi mengingatkan dirinya sendiri agar tidak membuat anak itu marah.

"Apa kalian tahu peraturan di sekolah ini, di larang berkelahi di sekolah" kata kepsek setelah mereka duduk, Naruto agak menjauh dari Sasuke masih trauma dari maut. Mereka berdua diam saja sambil menundukkan kepala tidak berani menatap mata kepala sekolah.

"Kalian akan di hukum" mereka hanya menganggukkan kepala, sebenarnya hanya Sasuke yang menganggukan sedangkan Naruto agak sulit menggerakan anggota tubuhnya karna di bungkus perban.

"Selama sebulan, sebelum pulang sekolah kalian harus membersihkan ruangan guru!"perintah Sarutobi

Setelah itu kepala sekolah memperbolehkan Naruto pulang lebih awal karna melihat kondisinya yang tidak mungkin melanjutkan pelajaran.

Sasuke yang melihat keadaan Naruto jadi sedikit merasa bersalah

"Dobe, mari aku papah ke mobilmu" melihat kebaikan Sasuke, Naruto malah mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan

"Bagaimana jika memberikan satu ciuman saja" mesum Naruto sambil menunjuk bibirnya, Sasuke menatapnya tidak percaya, "c'mon tidak ada yang melihatnya" bujuknya lagi

"Go to hell" jawaban Sasuke dan tidak lupa menendang keras di daerah paling sensitive bagi pria lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja

"Shit,shit,shit" ulang Naruto berkali-kali di lantai sambil memegang 'little naruto' menahan sakit. Tidak berapa lama kemudian Kisame datang karna mendengar suara kesakitan dan melihat Naruto terbaring di lantai serta memegang 'pedangnya'

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kisame berusaha menahan tawa melihat kondisi Naruto

"Jangan sekarang, antarkan aku pulang!" yang lagi tidak mood untuk bercanda

"Baiklah" Kisame memapah Naruto tanpa perasaan

"Ouch, fuck! Kau mau membunuhku ya?" marah Naruto

"Kau meminta bantuanku, jadi deal dengan ini" cuek Kisame

Poor Naruto…

**Please review!**


End file.
